Lock The President's Door
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Mokuba was going to ask Seto for help in calculus, and walks in on Bakura and Seto having sex. lemon, BakuraSeto Bakura/seme Seto/uke. Kaine-sama this is for you!


Lock The President's Door

* * *

I've been writing too many lemons lately. . Anyways, Kaine-sama, this is for you! I hope Seto is uke enough for you. ^^;

* * *

Seto put down the papers he was holding down on his desk in his room as he loosened his tie. It was only ten in the evening, but he felt so tired. He had never felt this tired before, and it was even a Monday! He sighed, taking off his jacket, and hanging it on the chair beside him, also moving his head in a circle motion to relieve the numbness.

"So, just got back?" said a voice behind him.

Seto turned around. "Kura-chan," he chuckled, amused at himself that he was startled by just Bakura. "It's just you," Bakura approached him. "How was work at real estate?"

Bakura pushed Seto gently on the desk, making him sit on it. "Fucking old lady won't buy the damn lot." He started licking Seto's neck as he unbuttoned the shirt, then unbuckling Seto's belt and throwing it to the floor.

The CEO whimpered. "H-how c-come..?" Seto asked, putting his arms around Bakura's shoulders, his face reddening up at his lover's actions. "Baku..chan…we shouldn't…really be doing…this…"

"How the hell should I know?" Bakura made a trail of saliva from Seto's neck down to one of the nipples, and proceeded to suck the hardening nubs. "Say, when was the last time we had sex?" Seto lifted his hips so that Bakura could take off the pants to reveal his erection. Bakura put two of his fingers in Seto's mouth, letting Seto lubricate them.

"I…" he said, when Bakura took his fingers from his mouth. "Forgo-" he gasped, feeling Bakura prod and rub his entrance with the lubricated fingers.

Bakura smirked. "You can't wait any longer, can you?" he said, glancing at Seto's manhood, seeing it already covered in the white liquid seep from it. "You're pretty horny, Seto." He smashed his lips with the other's, sucking on each other's tongue, exchanging saliva.

Seto threw his head back, breaking from the kiss as he felt Bakura's fingers enter him, preparing him for what was to come. "Ku…ra…chan…" he panted. Even though the room was air-conditioned, Seto was sweating as if he were under the sun in the summer. "Dee…per…"

"Jesus, you've tightened back up to the point of virginity, Seto." Said Bakura, slowly sliding his digits in and out of the warm opening. Let's…take this to the bed, shall we?" Seto, with closed eyes, nodded eagerly.

Seto was kind of glad that Bakura was taller than him. He was glad because Bakura was able to carry him to the bed. Back in high school, he was the tallest in the classroom, but he was glad that Bakura got taller than him.

As soon as Seto's back hit the sheets, Bakura spread his legs and slid his fingers back into the brunette. Seto, however, did not expect Bakura to move so fast, and moaned loudly. He knew Mokuba was still awake studying, and he didn't want to disturb his brother with his moans and screams and with Bakura's grunts. Besides, the next day the boy would be complaining about not being able to sleep, and give a comment like, "Jesus, Niisama. You really do lose yourself during sex, don't you? You're worse than me when _I'm_ having sex with Ryuuji!"

Bakura was moving his fingers inside him, stretching his tight, wet, little hole. "Dou, Seto?" he asked, pulling his fingers out, then shoving them back in again, going into a slow rhythm. He grabbed a hold of Seto's length and moved his hand up and down.

Seto let out an indescribable sound when he felt Bakura hit a bunch of nerves inside him: his tender little sweet spot. "Ki..kimo..chi…" Seto managed to say, grabbing onto the sheets like he wanted to tear them to pieces.

"Amazing, you're all juiced up down here," said Bakura. "Your hole is sucking my fingers in." he felt Seto's insides tighten around his wet fingers. "I want you to come, Seto." He said, moving both his hands inside Seto and on his length faster. Seto arched his back and came in Bakura's hand. He pulled his fingers out completely.

He lay there panting, staring up the ceiling of his four poster bed with teary eyes. He didn't know if it was only the ecstasy getting to his brain and making him hallucinate, but he swore he just saw his breath. Maybe his body really _was_ that hot.

Bakura took this as an opportunity to get half naked. He discarded his clothes to the floor and loomed over Seto. Though he had just come, the sensation of Bakura's fingers circling his hole was enough to get him hard again. "You ready, Seto?" Bakura asked, unzipping his pants. He lined his member with Seto's rosy entrance, and pushed in slowly.

Seto closed his eyes and bit his lip, breathing heavily as the tears streamed furiously down his sweating face. "K…Kura-chan…" he panted, feeling Bakura's length spread him wider.

He threw his arms around the man above him, digging his nails on Bakura's back, leaving red scratch marks. Bakura brushed his bangs away from his face. "Ssshhh…I know, I know, that's why I'm going slowly," Bakura whispered, pushing in deeper. "See that, Seto? I'm halfway in,"

Seto felt so full, even though Bakura was only halfway in. It had been a while since they had sex. He kept his eyes closed, feeling Bakura push in just a little bit deeper. Seto sniveled. Bakura had pushed in deeper still, but he knew that Bakura hadn't impaled himself into him to the hilt.

Sure he and Bakura had had sex loads of times, even before he insisted that Bakura move in with him to lessen the load on Ryou. But the both of them had been so busy these past few months that they haven't had time to perform acts of physical intimacy to each other. But of course they find time to make out every now and then in Seto's office, but no more than that. So maybe the result of their failure to rearrange each other's schedule so they could find time for each other was: Seto being an almost virgin again. To add to that, Bakura was huge, so it would take time until Seto could get used to his size.

"Jesus, Seto, you're tighter than I expected," said Bakura, once again forcing his length inside his lover; he slowly pushed in, but he didn't pause. He winced. Seto had scratched another part of his back. "It's all in," he whispered. Bakura didn't move, letting Seto adjust to what was inside him. "Are you ok, Seto? Can I move now?" Seto nodded. His member slid out easily, and then slowly pushed in again.

"D-don't…"

"Don't what?"

Seto looked at Bakura in the eyes with his orbs swimming in tears. "R-ram it in…don't...hold yourself…back…"

"Are you sure?" Seto nodded once again. Bakura complied, and started to move into an easy rhythm at first, then he began to speed up.

"Right there!" the brunette blurted out. "Baku…chan…so good!" Seto's throbbing member was rubbing against Bakura's shaped and slightly muscled stomach.

"God, Seto, you're so tight!" Bakura smirked. He pulled Seto up and sat on the bed, but he still continued to thrust into Seto's body. It had been ages since Seto felt these sensations and it send him to heaven and back. He didn't notice that he had been making so much noise with his half screams of pure bliss. "Don't…cling to me…so tight…" Bakura grunted, moving Seto's hips. "And control…your voice…"

"But…" he was about to reason, but Bakura licked his lips and put his tongue in his mouth, exploring the warm cavern, then hit his sweet spot. Bakura pulled away when Seto transferred a scream to his mouth.

"I hit it, didn't I?" Bakura knew he had hit that spot again, so he pulled out and let Seto collapse to the bed.

Seto didn't know why Bakura pulled out, but when the white haired man grabbed a hold of his left foot, got in between his legs and put his left leg on his shoulder, he knew Bakura wanted to change positions. Once Bakura was comfortable, he started to pound into Seto once more. "Baku…I'm…going to…come…"

He put Seto's left leg down on his leg, and had Seto's ass facing him. "Wait for me," Bakura took a hold of him, preventing him from his release.

* * *

Mokuba groaned in frustration as he took the earphones out of his ears. He let go of the pencil he held and let it fall to his desk, breaking the lead. The equation he had been solving for the last three quarters of an hour was the only one that was bothering him. He just had to solve it. He had the computer solve it, and he got the answer and the solution, but he did not understand the solution. This was the perfect time to ask Seto for help.

He put back his earphones on, and got out of his study room, headed for Seto's bedroom with his multiple page homework-slash-reviewer in hand.

"Seto, I know it's already eleven, but can you-" Mokuba opened Seto's door, and he didn't expect to see what he had just seen. "-help me with...calculus..." He stood there, unable to figure out what reaction he was going to paint on his face. He had a somehow a blank, irritated expression on, one hand on his hip, and one holding his homework.

Seto was moaning, and was making scratches on the header of his bed, being fucked by Bakura. "Yo, Mokuba!" Bakura grunted, pushing in deeper, making Seto moan out louder. "What's up?" he asked, starting to pump Seto's member.

Mokuba took the earphones off once again. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, "It's a weekday." he crossed his arms.

"What the hell am I doing?" Bakura laughed.

"Mo-mokuba..." Seto didn't get to finish his sentence as another moan of pleasure took over his mouth. "Baku...chan...!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said spanking Seto's ass once. "I'm fucking your brother, that's what I'm doing! So what if it's a weekday?!"

"Jesus, Baku-oniichan, it's a Monday!" said Mokuba, "You think he'll be able to go to work tomorrow with a sore ass?!"

"Well, he's got you, so go to Kaiba Corp!"

"I have my exams tomorrow, that's why I was going to ask for help in calculus!"

"Ah, shit."

"'Ah, shit.' is right!" Mokuba shook his head. "Just whatever. I'm holding you responsible if I fail Advanced Algebra, Baku-oniichan," he closed the door.

"I'm coming…" said Seto, "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming….!"

Bakura rammed into him as deep as he could go and fired his release into Seto's body. Seto's sheets were covered with his seed, while Bakura's leaked out of Seto's opening as he pulled out his now flaccid length. Bakura sat on the bed panting, watching Seto lay on his back on the bodily-fluid-less part of the huge bed. "You were great,"

Seto smiled tiredly. "You were, too," and then after a few moments, he sat up and hit Bakura in the face. "I told you we should have done this!"

"Riiiiigggghhhhtttt." Said Bakura, "Your body is a lot more honest than you, Seto."

He reddened up with fury. "You are not getting anything from me after tonight."

"What?! You have got to be kidding me!"

He got out of bed, and pulled the sheets, almost tossing Bakura off, and wrapped them around him. "I am going to clean out my ass, and teach Mokuba what he needs to know." he headed for the bathroom, and turned around to look at Bakura. "Until Mokuba gets in the college he wants to get into, you are not getting anything."

"But that's three months from now!"

"As you said, if I _do_ get back to the tightness of a virgin, it's fine with me." He turned around, about to enter the bathroom, but had one more thing to say, so he faced Bakura again. "And next time, if you have any intention of fucking me to seventh heaven, lock the damn door." Seto went in the bathroom, and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

please review.


End file.
